The Wedding Planner
by Floralspace
Summary: A Blaine x Bell oneshot, this does follow the story line of Manic Monday (Brick x Blossom) fifth story


**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS!**

"I can't believe this." Blossom scratched the top of her head. She was a complete wreck. This wedding was stressing her out way more then she had anticipated. Just when it was all starting to come together her cousin, Princess, bailed on the whole thing. She was supposed to be her fourth bridesmaid, what was she going to do now?

"It'll be alright." Bell placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her voice was soft and soothing. Bell was the wedding planner. She was part of a small company, a local sort of business. It wasn't too busy or too vacant, it was the perfect amount of everything for her. Blossom and Brick had hired her to help them plan their wedding. Apparently Brick worked at the complex beside her company, and had become close friends with her boss.

"It won't be alright, I'm one bridesmaid short! This night has to be perfect!" Blossom sat down on the couch with her head in her hands. Bell sat down beside her and softly placed her hands on her shoulders before forcing her to look at her.

"Blossom, your wedding will be prefect, I promise. It's my job to make every girl feel like a princess on their wedding day." Bell gave her a confident look. Blossom stared at her for a few seconds, calming down with each one that passed. Bell sighed and let go of her shoulders. "Are you sure you don't have any idea who the fourth person could be?" Blossom's eyes widened in realization.

"You!" Her eyes lit up.

"W-what?!" Bell blushed and held her hands up in defense, "W-why me?!"

"Because you put more effort into this wedding than anyone else!" Blossom took her hands and stared at her with stars in her eyes. "Please Bell!" Blossom cuddled her hands and squished her eyes closed. Bell blushed and let out another sigh,

"Alright, if that would make you happy." Bell nibbled the bottom of her lip, she had never been a bridesmaid before. Before the conversation could go any further the door to the apartment swung open. Brick walked in.

"Brick!" Blossom jogged over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey darlin' I heard there was an emergency." Brick's slight southern accent always seemed to come out most whenever he said darling, or so Bell had come to notice.

"We got it all figured out." Bell turned her head away as the engaged couple shared a sweet little kiss.

"So we left the bar early for nothing." Groaned a male voice behind him. In walked an amazingly tall guy with jet black hair. "Just when things were getting good." Butch leaned against the wall.

"Thank you so much Blossom, you prevented another one night stand." Another guy walked in. He had dark blond hair and dark blue eyes. Wait a minute. Bell froze.

"Yeah, thanks so much." In walked another guy. He had dark brown hair and was around Brick's height. His tone was awfully sarcastic.

"You brought the guys?" Blossom asked.

"Sorry, but when he left all worried we thought something really bad was going on." In walked another awfully familiar face. Silver hair that was shaved on the sides and messy on the top. Tan sunlit skin and a unique laugh she would never forget no matter how many years went by. She stopped listening to the conversation and looked away distantly. No way. What were they doing here? They probably didn't even remember her. She couldn't look at Blaine, not without automatically becoming attracted to him all over again.

"Bell is going to do it!" Bell zoned back in at the sound of her name. She stood up and walked beside Blossom.

"Really, thanks so much Bell." Brick smiled, him and Blossom's hands remained intertwined.

"Eh," Bell look past Brick to Boomer. "Bell?" His dark blue eyes widened.

"Boomer." She walked towards him and gave her old friend a hug. "It's been a long time." She instinctively smiled.

"Yeah!" He laughed. Bell could feel those icy silver eyes prodding into her soul. She knew there was a slight blush on her face. She would have to talk to him, Blaine was the sort of person who wouldn't let you leave the room without talking. Bell turned to look at him, he had a smile on his face like he always did.

"What?" Blaine extended his warm arms to her, "No hug for me?" Hug him? She shouldn't. After all that time she spent trying to get over this guy, to just hug him. Hugging Blaine was like being absorbed back into his world. She couldn't do that again, but if she refused the wedding would become bad for Blossom. Bell concentrated on keeping her mad blush down. She slowly walked over to Blaine's waiting arms. One hug was all it took and for some reason, Bell felt like Blaine knew that. Someone save her!

RING RING

Bell froze. Thank god! She picked her ringing phone out of the pocket of her flowy flower print skirt.

"Hello?"

"Bell! Good! I have to leave the shop for a little while but I need someone to look over the shop." It was Miss Bluuseh, her boss.

"I'll be there right away." Bell waved to Blossom before exiting the apartment.

* * *

Bell sighed as she entered the shop. The sweet smell of flowers and candy flooded her senses and she was filled with comfort. It was night time, they wouldn't have anymore customers. Bell got to the check out counter and slid down. Her heart was beating so fast. She put her head in her arms and tried to control her breathing. Her face was hot. It's okay. She repeated it over and over in her head. Those four were probably Brick's groomsmen. As soon as the wedding was over they'd disappear and she'd never have to see Blaine again. She was just going to have to endure it.

* * *

Bell peered up at the dazzling night sky with her pearly white eyes. Miss Bluuseh's daughter had just given birth to a healthy baby boy. He was absolutely adorable. Bell's black coat was bound tightly around her and she watched as her breath became visible as the temperature continued to drop. It had been a long time since she had seen a night this clear.

"hm h-hmm hm hmm hm hmm" She quietly hummed amazing grace to herself.

"Bell?" Bell turned around to see Blaine having just come out of a store. The light made his silver eyes glow like the stars above them. Bell bit her lip and tried her best to maintain her blush.

"Are you walking home?" Bell nodded hesitantly.

"I'm going that way too," He ran a little to match her pace, "Let's go together." He smiled brightly. Bell looked forward and shielded her blushing face with her hair. It was really quiet between them, but somehow Bell didn't feel unwanted.

"I was thinking," He broke the silence and Bell glanced over at him, "You cut your hair since back then," He said

"Yeah, I did." Bell's white hair now fell to her shoulders and she braided it at night to make it wavy. She also didn't wear that black headband that he had given her anymore, she had broken it and thrown it away after they last saw each other.

"You talk a lot more and you seem really confident about your job," He continued on and Bell glance at him again. He was staring up at the stars, a playful smile in place.

"You don't think it's weird that I enjoy doing this sort of romantic things even though I've never been in love?" He looked back to her. She always asked this when people talked about her job. Normally, the conversation always went that way anyways. To Bell, it didn't matter, but she had been asked the same thing over and over again so she didn't see the point in waiting for the conversation to get there.

"Nah," He laughed, "It suits you." She looked at his laughing face a second longer then she should've because in that moment, his eyes caught hers. Bell turned away, hiding behind her hair, face cherry red.

"Bell..."

"W-what about you?" She spoke over him, whatever he was going to say she was sure she didn't want to hear it.

"Huh?"

"Your job." Bell clenched her bag in her hands as she continued walking.

"You don't know?" Bell looked over at him, keeping her eyes on anything but his own.

"Know what?"

"Ah, I'm just... uh... I'm unemployed right now." Bell sighed.

"Oh, sorry." She hated how timid her voice sounded. "This is me." She turned to the apartment complex and looked back at Blaine, hands in his pockets.

"Bye Bell" He waved with a bright smile.

"Bye." She whispered, her face red once again. She darted into the complex and didn't stop running until she was in her apartment. Damn it. He still affected her. She was stupid to think that she could forget about him. Bell took a quick shower and heated up some leftovers from Olive Garden. She got into her bedroom and fell onto the bed, cuddling up in her blankets. She almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"She's so weird." Bell heard the girls behind her. Bell ducked her head even further down, behind her hair. Her hair reached down below her butt and was strait. The snow white hair always drew unwanted attention towards her. Bell was an extremely shy girl. She had no confidence in herself. She had just transferred to this new high school and everybody was already after her. She walked through the hall, looking only at the floor while she felt a million eyes piercing her skin. Sizing her up. She heard snickering behind her, she started listening so she didn't notice until it was too late. She bumped into the back of a tall person. She noticed his laugh, how it was distinct compared to the group of people surrounding him. He stopped when she bumped into him. He turned around and she caught sight of his silver eyes and shaggy silver hair through the thin wall around her face.

"Sorry." Her voice was timid and broken. She heard more snickering behind her. She ducked away from the guy and darted down the hallway to her first class.

The last bell rang and Bell picked up her book bag. She slung it over her shoulder. It was pouring rain outside. She stood at the school entrance, maybe she could wait it out? The rain showed no signs of letting up. All of the students had walked off, she was alone. Bell tucked her hair behind her ears and looked up while nibbling on her lips. The sky was an angry gray. Bell was so busy trying to figure out how to get home she didn't notice two people exiting the school late.

"Ah..." Bell blinked once and turned to look at the silver guy she had bumped into and the blond guy he seemed to always be with. Her eyes were wide and she felt herself begin to blush the instant their eyes collided. They blush spread quickly and soon enough she had ducked down her head and pulled her hair around her face.

"You are the one I bumped into!" He pointed, his eyes glowing with realization. Bell was prepared to run into the rain. She saw a hand in her limited vision of the ground. "I'm Blaine, what's you name?" Bell looked at the hand like she had no idea what to do. This was some kind of joke, wasn't it? Bell bit her lip nervously and lightly shook his hand before withdrawing her own.

"Bell..." Her voice had a slight whisper in it.

"I'm Boomer." The blond guy waved to her from beside Blaine. Bell gave a hesitant nod. "Are you going this way?" Boomer pointed to the street she would have to take.

"Yeah..."

"Where's your umbrella?" Blaine asked, he leaned a little down and curved his face so that he was in her line of sight.

"I forgot to bring it." Bell didn't like talking, what was the point. She was they shyest girl on earth with white hair and eyes and the most uncontrollable blush in existence. Plus, wherever she went people would continue to misunderstand her and no matter how much she said, they wouldn't believe her.

"We're going that way too, you can share an umbrella with me." Before she could protest Blaine pulled her under his umbrella and started walking. That was when it started...

Those two greeting her every morning. Blaine volunteering to partner up with her for all sorts of assignments. Boomer helping her in Foods class. She became more and more comfortable with them. She started greeting them on her own. She smiled more and hid less from them. She started falling for Blaine...

"Who do you think you are anyways?" Bell was pushed into the lockers. One of the locks jabbed the back of her arm, that would certainly leave a bruise later.

"The guys are for everyone." Another girl said. There were three. A tall one. A short one with black hair. And a blonde one wearing so much makeup it outta be against the law.

"You're such a weirdo."

"Bitch!"

"Aww I think she's gonna cry!"

Bell remembered shaking. Her hands were shaking with fear and anger. She couldn't move her feet. She was so frustrated. So angry. So terrified of what could happen to her. What would happen to her.

"Oi." The tall one slammed her and beside Bell's head, "Are you even listening bitch? Stay away from them." Stay away from them? Stay away from her only friends? Why? Why does it matter to them anyways? If they wanted to be friends with them nothing was stopping them. But Bell made the decision that she wanted friends. With those two she finally understood what an important roll friends play in life.

"No." She bit out, her voice was still broken and soft, but she spoke. "I don't wanna!"

"You!" The tall one growled before moving her hand in front of Bell's face.

"Leave her alone!" Bell turned to see Blaine, breathing heavily.

"B-Blaine!" The tall one blushed and moved away from Bell.

"Here!" Boomer showed up with the principal behind him.

The girls were suspended from school. Bell was sitting on the roof of the school with Blaine.

"Bell, you should've told us that you were having trouble with those girls." Blaine was scolding her. "I mean, what would you have done if they had really hurt you?" Bell shrugged. "Bell." She turned her head and looked over at him. Their eyes connected and Bell felt her face heat up. She flipped her head back down and away, hiding behind her hair.

"I thought this when I first met you, but... you really don't have much confidence in yourself" Bell felt herself curl up in a ball, hoping the sky would open up and suck her into the clouds. Then she felt his warm hand, brushing the hair away from her face. A spark of electricity ran down her spin at the touch. He put something on her head and leaned back.

"You have a pretty cute face, so maybe if you can keep the hair away it'll be easier for you to gain some confidence." Bell looked at her reflection in her phone. A plastic black hair band held her hair back, revealing her face. Blaine lay back before letting out his unique laugh and right then and there, Bell fell totally in love.

* * *

"Bell!" She was shaken awake by Blossom. Bell sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Blossom."

"Hey! C'mon we're having get together for all the bridesmaids and groomsmen." Bell made a sour face.

"Can I sleep more?" She hadn't fully registered that she was technically supposed to be working now.

"Get up, let's get you dressed." Blossom pulled Bell up.

"There's a week until your wedding." Bell looked at the wall groggily.

"Yeap" Blossom was still stressed, Bell could hear it in her voice.

"Don't worry, everything will go the way it's supposed to." Bell gave her a comforting smile. Blossom pulled out a light pink sundress. The was open and the top part hung over like an illusion of a short sleeved embroidered top. Blossom tossed it at her and went to get some makeup from her bathroom. She had to admit that she had become rather close to Blossom while planning her wedding. Bell put on the dress and pulled her hair out of it's braids. While she was brushing the waves to make them appear natural Blossom came back in and put some make up on her face. Blossom grabbed her hand and dragged the still half awake Bell into the living room/kitchen.

She looked at the other people in the room. The guys she had met yesterday and the girls Blossom had introduced her to a while ago. Bunny, a girl with purple eyes, looked really pissed. Bubbles, a blond who was arranging the flowers for the wedding, was smiling kindly. And Buttercup, a feisty green eyed girl, looked at little confused.

"Bell!" Bubbles smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey Bubbles, how are those flower arrangements coming along?"

"I'm almost finished. Actually I need your opinion for color schemes and with flower to fill in some bag extra space I have."

"Sure. Why don't I come over after whatever this thing is?"

"Great!" Bubbles giggled.

"Let's go!" Blossom cheered.

* * *

They were walking down the street. Bubbles and Bell stuck together. Bell felt safer with Bubbles. She could feel Blaine watching her, it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in anticipation. Why was he looking at her? She refused to fall in love with him, never again. There are parts of people that they never let anyone see. Everyone, even Blaine, has those parts. Bell had seen that part of him, the part that mr. popular, the school goofball, never wanted anybody to see.

"We're here!" Blossom cheered, she opened the doors to a bowling alley. Lucky. Bell was good at bowling.

* * *

"TURKEY" The board lit up at Bell hit another strike, it was boys against girls. Bell had left even Butch in the dust and Buttercup wasn't too far behind her. The girls won every time. The stars were out when they all went to the bar. If Bell had never gone to that bar...

Bell gulped down another shot. Buttercup sat beside her, doing 2 shots at a time. They giggled to each other and talked about meaningless things. They'd randomly start laughing. In a drunk haze Bell had spilled out her whole story to Buttercup. Blaine and Boomer were sitting at a booth. Girls were throwing themselves at Butch. Blossom and Brick were acting all lovey-dovey. Bunny had taken Bubbles home, who had gotten drunk and passed out.

"I'm just saying girl!" Buttercup laughed. "SouNDs liKE yoUU STiLl LoVe HIM"

"No wayyyuh!" Bell leaned back and bumped into a guy. While she was drunk, she didn't acknowledge that you're supposed to get off of said guy. "Hiii!" She looked up at him, her head was on his stomach. Something about the guy was off. He smirked down at her but it wasn't a hot smirk it kind of made her feel violated. Even in her drunken state she knew that she needed to get away from this guy. She sat up "Srray" She sat forward to find Buttercup gone. She felt an army wrap around her shoulders and pull her back to look up at the bad guy again.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nuttinnn, let goo" Bell felt weak, she was so worried about Blaine she let herself go and get way too drunk.

"Why would I do something like that?" The guy tightened his arm around her.

"Let me go." The immediate threat of danger made her a little sober. It wouldn't last for long, but it would last long enough.

"Why don't you come home with me tonight?" He leaned down and Bell didn't realize what happened until he kissed her. It was disgusting. Revolting. Horrid. He smelled weird. He touched her and she felt like cleaning those spots until they no longer existed.

Her first kiss.

Bell swung around and punched the guy in the face, knocking him hard to the ground. "Don't touch me!" She was scared and she knew she was crying. Her first kiss was stolen by some asshole in a bar. The bar was quiet and Bell's head was spinning. In the back of her mind she could see Blaine in the corner, him and Boomer were startled. In the back of her mind, she had expected him to notice and save her like he did back then. It was fine, she didn't need a savior. Her head was spinning so fast the world was getting blurry, then she fell.

* * *

Bell could hear crickets. She could smell the night air. She turned to the left, she was still incredibly drunk. She could feel her heart beating in her head. She cradled the covers and an intoxicating scent filled her nose. She sat up. She could see a little glowing clock, it had only been 30 minutes since she had last checked the time? She stood up and wobbled. For all she knew the crazy had kidnapped her. Her first kiss. Bell fell to the floor and just started crying like a little kid. Her first kiss was gone. She was stuck with her unrequited love. She was drunk. She was so tired and scared and upset. The door flew open and Blaine was standing there.

"Whoa, what's going on?" He slid down in front of her. Why was Blaine here now?

"Bell?" He rubber her arms and shoulders comfortingly, coaxing her voice to come out and tell him what was wrong.

"My first kiss!" She bawled, "He took it from me!" She bawled.

"Your first... you mean you haven't..." Blaine drew back his arms. Bell just cried. It hurt so damn much.

"Bell," He took her hands away from her face gently, "Is there a particular reason that you haven't kissed anybody?" Bell nodded and blushed, she made no effort to control. Her head was so messed up she couldn't even if she wanted to. "What is it?" Bell just looked at him crying. She had a deep frown and shook her head while looking down. He took a light hold of her chin and made her look at him. He was so close she couldn't breath. She was to drunk to pull away, to run away.

"Bell?"

"I'm getting over you." Bell chewed her lip.

"You still..."

"No! No way I refuse to!" Bell finally pulled away and fell on her back, crying. She turned away from him and covered her face in an attempt to stop crying.

"Bell, are you in love with me?" Right in her ear. Her ears turned red.

Yes.

"No *hic* I'm n-not" She was beet red she turned and their noses were touching.

"Bell." His warm breath spilled over her face. Why did he ask if he already knew? Bell grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, ridding herself from the kiss of that disgusting guy. It felt right.

* * *

"I love you." Bell was looking at Blaine. He was sitting on a desk. Her face had turned red, it was after graduation. He didn't smile. His face was shadowed. He shook his head and looked at her with pain.

"There's no way this would ever work out."

Bell's heart broke.

It shattered into a million pieces.

SNAP

She broke the pathetic black headband and flung it away from her. She was crying. She was balling. She ran home. She left for college that night, college in a far away city where she'd never have to hear about Blaine again.

"There you go darling!" Said the clerk at the front of the hair salon as she handed her credit card back. Bell walked out. Her white hair was cut, it ended at her ears. She was off to college.

* * *

Bell woke up. She could hear birds chirping. She looked out the open window. Then she saw Blaine, naked, beside. WHAT THE FUCK? She looked at her own naked body.

no

no

no

no

Bell got up and threw on some clothes. She ran out the door to find herself in a little country spot outside of the city. SINCE WHEN DID HE LIVE HERE? Bell dialed an uber with her phone.

* * *

She didn't have enough money to make it to her own apartment, but she did have enough to make it to Buttercup's. She was showered. She wore a big shirt and sweatpants.

"I can't believe this." Buttercup sighed. "If you need to cover it up I bet Bubbles has some of the make up stuff." Buttercup drove her to Bubbles' house. Bell had found multiple hickies all over her chest, sternum, chest, and even some on her shoulders!

They arrived at Bubbles' little house. She had a large garden filled with dazzling flowers. Bunny answered the door and let them in.

"Oh my gosh, Bell what happened?!" Bell looked horrible. Bubbles hugged her and she felt compelled to just be helpless for once. Just this once. She cried and told them what was happening.

* * *

Blossom kicked the door out of the bedroom open, a black scarf in her hand.

"Any news?" Brick asked and Blossom nodded. None of the girls had come over this morning, Bunny had just called her and told her the situation. All the guys were in the apartment, she was so pissed. Blaine was sitting there like nothing happened. Well, no. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice Blossom until she hit him over the head with this morning's newspaper.

"I'm leaving for a little bit, but when I get back you better hope you've got a good explanation for all of this superstar." She stomped out and Blaine looked at the cover of the newspaper.

 **Comedy Legend Blaine Wright Takes Hottie Home**

"Shit" He cursed.

* * *

The girls had changed her clothes, helped her with makeup so she didn't look like a total wreck.

"You don't have to come to my wedding if you don't want to." Blossom looked so sad.

"No way! I promised i'd be a bridesmaid! It'll be okay, I'll just avoid Blaine until he moves."

"Moves?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, we were in his house."

"He's renting that place, do you know who Blaine is?" Bunny asked.

"Blaine is Blaine?" Bell shrugged.

"He's Blaine Wright, he's one of the most famous comedians on the planet." Bubbles placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Bell avoided Blaine so much you could question that he ever existed at all in her eyes. The wedding was today. Bell pulled on the blue dress. She put on a necklace and left her hair to do whatever it liked. Today was the last day she'd ever have to see Blaine. That fucking liar. That guy who slept her while she was drunk but wouldn't touch her when she told him she loved him. Did she hate Blaine? She definitely wanted to. No alcohol tonight. No alcohol ever again. The ceremony was beautiful. Exactly as she had planned it to go. She ignored Blaine. This wasn't about her or him, this was about Blossom and Brick's love. That was what weddings were for. Weddings were her love. She would never ruin a wedding over some stupid stuff between her and some guy. Not some guy. Blaine.

She hugged Blossom as the party music boomed through the speakers. They had had their first dance, speeches had been said. Now people were getting drunk, dancing around, just having fun. She was dancing around with Bubbles and Bunny. There was a loud thud and they turned in time to see Buttercup nail Butch in the jaw. She stormed off.

"I better go see what's up." Bunny waved them off and ran after the girl.

* * *

Bell put the last box down. It had been a few days. Blossom and Brick were off on their honeymoon. Bubbles started working with the company as the official florist, so they saw each other a lot now. Bunny was busy all the time now. Buttercup came by every now and then. She heard nothing from any of the guys. Until Miss Bluuseh walked in.

"Bell, I've gotta go out to visit my daughter, she's sick. Can you show the new worker around, he's just in the other room." Miss B walked out as Bell gave her a nod. Bell entered the storage room.

"New guy, I'm Bell, I'll be showing you around." She saw the silhouette nod. She started walking and he followed behind her. He asked questions that she barely registered. She would give answers and tell him about stuff. She answered instinctively, like she was having an unconscious conversation. Her mind was on Blaine. That mother fucker. She loved him. She fucking loved a lying asshole. FUCK. Why did she miss him so much!

"Miss who?" She heard in the back of her mind, the conversation! She said it out loud, shittt.

"N-nobody!" Her blush was back to haunt her. She had been so distracted lately she hadn't introduced herself to the new guy.

"Are you lonely?" Wait.

That voice. Bell looked back at Blaine in absolute horror.

"No!" Bell was running, she didn't know where. Anywhere away from was too painful. This game. She fucking loved him too much for this. She reached the door and pulled at it. It was locked. WTF?! She ran to a different exit, same story. This felt like a set up, NOOOOOO. C'mon!

"So, can we finally talk now?" Blaine was lounging beside her.

"I have nothing to say to you." She bit out.

"Good 'cause I've got tons and I really didn't want this to take all day, I have other plans for us later." The last part was whispered close to her ear. Bell felt her ears turn red.

"I'm not doing anything with you!" She pulled away from him. "Why are the doors locked? What's going on here?"

"Bell, it seems like you and I have had a misunderstanding." Blaine closed the space between them before Bell even had time to blink. Frack, she was stuck. The wall on her back, his arms on either side of her, and his body in front of her.

"Misunder..." Bell looked up and glared at him. Why did it have to be him? Why? "You break my heart and then show up out of nowhere and sleep with me!" What the fuck? Misunderstanding her ass! She was in love with a fucking liar who slept with her years after crushing her heart. She slept with him, BUT SHE WAS DRUNK!

"I never said I didn't have feelings for you. I said it wouldn't work out. I was depressed, I knew you wouldn't want me after you figured out that I wasn't who you thought." Blaine out his hands in his pockets and looked down at her. Bell didn't move. He... He was being honest? Bell looked up in his eyes and knew he wasn't lying, this time.

"I would've loved you anyway." Bell glared at his stomach, her voice was soft, but tough. He was quiet. Bell finally looked up and there was so much hope in his silver eyes Bell swore she saw them gleam. The next thing she knew his arms were wrapped around her waist. She was so close to him that she couldn't see anything else. It didn't matter since her face was tilted up and Blaine's lips were on her own. Their tongues were battling each other and Bell found herself enjoying it. WAIT NO.

Bell pulled away. Blaine didn't loosen his grasp, so she just bent her back to look up at him. "Wait a minute..." Bell was actually a little out of breath here and her blush was going mad. "You lied about your job and I still don't know why we're locked in here!" Blaine leaned down and nuzzled her neck with a smile.

"You're the one who doesn't watch T.V." He murmured.

"There wasn't a~ reason t-to." Her breath hitched as her placed kisses along her neck.

"The others locked us in here," Blaine's hands were moving all over her.

"They ganged up on me?" He laughed into her shoulder and stood up, looking at her flustered expression, her hands had taken grasp of his shirt.

"Well, seeing as how in love I am with you, they only wanted to make things right." Bell's face turned 20 shades of red in a matter of seconds. He loved her. He actually loved her. Then, as if a weight had been lifted of her shoulders, Bell smiled brightly before pulling him down into a kiss.

"I love you too." She leaned back. He smiled and dipped down into a deeper kiss.


End file.
